Episode 3 - Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li
''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li ''is a 2009 action film very very very very very very very loosely based on the Street Fighter series of video games. It is the movie that broke Damien. Well...the first one... Plot Walking and Chun-Li narrative. Notable Characters *Chun-Li *Bison *Balrog *Gen *Vega *Chris Klein *Maya *Xiang *Chun-Li's mother *Cantana The Episode *This episode was the first appearance of Thoogle, Cancer Punch, Fireball, and Dick Sandwich *It was also the first episode to have a stinger Scores James - Fraud Damien - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike - Rhinoceros (made of... DILDOS) Highlights *Cancer PUNCH~! *"I hate you guys" - Damien *Scrolls *Cancer patients wear doilies *Christian Bale impersonations *"A fucking FIREBALL" - Damien *Kung fu stereotype bingo *The Best of Michael Cole reaches four hours *Balrog fires a rocket launcher in the Street Fighter movie *A GUNFIGHT ensues *"You've superglued balls into their crotch just to cut them off" - Damien *Brock Lesnar throws logs up a mountain *James loses all picking movie privileges (at least until ''Kazaam'') *Pretty much everything out of Damien's mouth References *''Revenge of the Sith'' *Hayden Christensen *''Takers'' *Chris Brown *Matt Dillon *Jay Hernandez *''Human Centipede'' *''Little Giants'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Little Big League'' *''League of Their Own'' *''Troll with A Green Thumb'' *''Rookie Of The Year'' *''Major League'' *''American Pie'' *''Joe Dirt'' *''Highlander II'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Anderson Cooper *Ghost Rider *''DoA'' *''Street Fighter: Third Strike'' *Captain Falcon *''The Green Mile'' *''Slammin' Salmon'' *Sports Illustrated *''Smallville'' *The Black Eyed Peas *''Alien'' *Devon Sawa *Christian Bale *''The Dark Knight Saga'' *Judge Dredd *''Rocky'' *Ted DiBiase *Neal McDonough *The Jolly Green Giant *Randy Newman *''Tropic Thunder'' *''Gangland'' *Sylvester Stallone *2Pac *Fifa *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Fighter 2'' *Poison *''Street Fighter 3'' *''Final Fight'' *Eddie Winslow *''Saw VI'' *Hugh Grant *Steven Segal *Wakka Flakka Flame *The Muppets *Bubba Sparks *Chamillionaire *The 69 Squad *Liu Kang *Jamie Presley *''Dragon Ball'' *The Wii *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Captain Planet'' *''Superman: The Movie'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Brock Lesnar *Tom Paul *''Bloodsport'' *Neil Diamond *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Matt Damon *''The English Patient'' *Double Rainbow *''Unforgiven'' *Unforgivable *''Dragonball Evolution'' *''Friday the 13th'' *Malcolm McDowell *Darnell McDonnell *Richard Pryor *Mad TV *''The Other Guys'' *''The Chronicles of Riddick'' *Kapuera *''The Last Airbender'' *The Cranberries *Tool *Jigsaw *''Home Alone'' *Snow White *''Max Payne'' *''Bloodrayne'' *''Star Wars'' *C. Thomas Howell *Jospeh Gordon Levitt *Jackie Earl Haley *''Blade Runner'' *''Dark City'' *Chelsea Handler *''Shadow of the Colossus'' *Cameron Diaz *Tom Cruise *''Citizen Kane'' *Fritz Lang *''Silent Hill'' *Boston Red Sox *New York Yankees *Tampa Bay Devil Rays *''Black Christmas'' *''Supernatural'' *Shirly Walker *''BTAS'' *''Scream'' *''Silent Night, Deadly Night'' *''Team Fortress 2'' *Jim Sterling *Destructoid Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Chun-Li, Chris Klein, Maya *Real protagonist - Chun-Li's mother *Unnecessary voiceover - Almost endlessly *Center of the Universe - Chun-Li *Walking Pile of Sad - Chun-Li *No One Will Like Your Character **Chun-Li plays the piano **There is a wise, old Asian woman who knows everything *Massive gunfight *Needlessly cryptic - **Gen is right outside the store Chun-Li's inside of, but doesn't talk to her until many scenes later **Random wise old Asian woman *Plot convenience - **Gen just happens to be outside the shop Chun-Li stops at **Gen just shows up alive and well to re-motivate Chun-Li *Exposition fairy - Random wise old Asian woman *SYMBOLISM!!! *Nonsensical Title - This was nothing like anything in the Street Fighter canon, and there was absolutely nothing legendary about it *Unrealistic Real Estate - Chun-Li continues to live in this super expensive mansion even after her father was kidnapped and her mother was punched into cancer *Sequel That Will Never Happen Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 2 - Black Christmas (2006) Next Episode - Episode 4 - Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Video game adaptations Category:2009 films